


Sober Thoughts

by GabbyD



Series: Translations [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Sadstuck, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:06:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4562289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabbyD/pseuds/GabbyD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He still remembered.</p><p>Gamzee/Tavros one-sided.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sober Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sober thoughts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1305127) by [GabbyD BR (GabbyD)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabbyD/pseuds/GabbyD%20BR). 



The young troll was lost on his thoughts, surrounded by the darkness of the room.

He still remembered of the old times, how it was before the game changed everything.

The time where everybody was still friends. Where everybody was still alive.

When _he_ was still alive.

He still remembered the epic rap battles the two of them had against each other, when they're still _best bros_.

He wondered if maybe back then he had a chance with the other.

Maybe if he hadn't been so careless. If he had confessed his feelings to the Nitram...

But it was already too late for that.

The capricornian thought about how things were now. About everything he had done.

He looked at the decapitated head in his hands, trying to force a smile on the lifeless face.

 _It's almost ironic_ , thinks Gamzee.

_There's nothing miraculous in this._


End file.
